


Displacement

by spicerack



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicerack/pseuds/spicerack
Summary: To displace but not diminish. Two old men in love find equal footing -- literally.





	Displacement

Minimus stares up at Megatron. "I want -- I do, but you -- you're..."

Megatron looks down, so very far down, at him for a moment in thought. For a leader making a hundred life and death decisions in any given day, he struggles with this one. 

'For him', he decides, and suddenly the distance between them isn't so great.

Minimus looks with awe on his face as Megatron is now only slightly taller than him. Of course he'd never go down to Minimus' height; the rebel, the warlord, always needed the upper hand, and though he might shrink, his pride never would. 

"Oh," Minimus breathes, hand reaching out to touch. 

Megatron meets him halfway, hands touching, palms matching, and their fingers interlace for the first time. 

For the first time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone to test the Transformer fic waters. I love these two old men!! They're in love.


End file.
